The Speculation
by BlackAsDay
Summary: Conrad's love for Julia cause Yozak to think back to their childhood and wonder when things had gotten so different between them. yaoi ConradxYozak
1. Prologue

**Summary: Conrart's love for Julia causes Yozak to think back to their childhood together, when things were so much different between them.**

**Warnings: this will be yaoi, boyXboy…**

**Prologue:**

**Yozak watches as his childhood friend flirts with her. He watches as this old friend falls into a hopeless love for her, this Susannah Julia. He watches as he mourns her death, not accepting the condolences he is offered.**

**Yozak watches and wonders when things had gotten so complicated between them. They used to be happy, and happy together he had thought. Though surely things were not that simple… **


	2. The First Memory

**_Summary: _Conrad's love for Julia causes Yozak to think back to their childhood together and wonder when things got so different between them.**

**__****Warning: ****yaoi**

...

_**Chapter one: Memories...**_

Yozak was tired. He was sick of being held there, and held because of his parentage. Half demon, half human. He had no where he belonged. However he did not believe he deserved to be imprisoned for it. After all it wasn't his fault; he had no say in the matter.

It wasn't fair, but then again, he had never expected it to be. _He never expected to be saved. _So when _he _showed up with his father, Yozak vowed to himself that he'd always be loyal to them and do whatever he could to help them. Forever...

...

The lanky, orange haired, teen lifted other small boulder, placing it in the pile before grabbing yet another. Sweat poured down his face and back in the hot sun. He wasn't sure how long he could do this, especially now that his mother was gone.

_'Don't think about that, just keep going.'_

But in was too late, a stem of memories flooded his mind and his big, blue eyes filling with sadness. A lone tear streaked down his dirty face as the sun started to set, signaling the 'work' being over for now. He walked to his favorite place, under the big and lonely tree. Sitting down, Yozak stared into the distance as he rapidly fell asleep.

...

Yozak woke with a start. Someone was touching his arm. Were they coming for him to? Would he have the same fate as his mother? He bolted straight up, grabbing his attackers arm and twisting it behind them. To live in a place like this, were the guards were cruel, you had to know some self defense.

"Shh, it's alright. We're here to help you."

The voice was that of a young boy, probably around his own age, Yozak realized. But there was also something in his voice that Yozak had never heard in anyone around here's voice before. Confidence.

Yozak let him go instantly, eyes finally adjusting enough to see in the darkness. He noticed another man now, much older than the boy next to him, and two beautiful horses.

"Who are you?" He heard himself ask suspiciously.

"I'm Conrart, and this," the brown haired boy, apparently named Conrart, gestured to the older man next to him, "is my father."

The man stepped forward, offering his hand. "Dan Hiri Weller," He introduces himself, smiling warmly. "We're here to save you."

"Save me?" A spark of hope ignites in Yozak's heart, as he tries to squash it, not sure he should hope yet. "How?" he asks, "and why should I trust you?" Both demons and humans alike hate my kind. There's nowhere I belong."

"It's true you've got no reason to trust me, but-"

He didn't have time to finish what he was saying though, because Conrart burst in.

"No where you belong? How's that? I surely belong somewhere don't I? By my father, a human, and my mother Lady Cecilie, the current Demon King of this time. I am like you, half demon and half human. You belong with us, sure now we may be discriminated against but there will surely be a time where that will be no longer true and we will be accepted. However this will only happen if we fight for it. Will you join us?"

_'He was half demon? Like me? And his mother the Shin Makoku? Freedom? Come with them, leave this place, fight for my rights? He had me before the first words left his mouth.'_

"Yes," Yozak answered immediately.

"Yes," Conrart repeated with a smile that made his heart pound.

"Let's go then, before the guards awaken," Dan Hiri spoke before mounting his horse, his son following in suit.

Conrart leaned over, extending a hand to Yozak, his brown hair falling endearingly in his warm, golden brown, eyes. Yozaks heart sped even faster as he took the offered hand and conrart pulled him onto the horse behind him. Yozak held onto the warm body in front of him tight as he watched the place he lived his whole life pass him by. It wasn't home and it caused him no sadness, there was nothing left for him here anymore.

The sun was rapidly rising behind them. It was at that moment he'd made the pact with himself to protect Conrart no matter what, even if it cost him his life.

It was at that moment he started his new life, one with new people to care about.

...

_Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite a while, and being the bad person I am I decided to start this story even though I have two others I'm working on, lol. I hoped you liked it and of course, I'd really love it if you told me what you think._

_PLEASE REVIEW! It saves cute, furry creatures! (okay maybe it doesn't, but I still want reviews! lol) :) _


End file.
